1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to computer-implemented hearing assistance and, more particularly, to a system for aiding information access within a computer for hearing impaired persons.
2. Description of the Related Art
Copious amounts of information are available through the Internet and through various connected devices. Much of this information is formulated for mass consumption. People who deviate from the mass population in significant ways find access to this sea of information to be somewhat limited. Hearing impaired people are such people, finding that much of the audiovisual content and voice communication to be challenging.
What is needed is assistance to hearing impaired people for access to the world's information.